SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS
by peeveshp
Summary: ¡Hermione, te he buscado por todos lados! –dijo McLeggan. Ella se turbo un poco al ser descubierta junto al ojiverde. Harry se volvió hacia McLeggan y lo acribilló con la mirada. -¿Acaso interrumpí algo? –exclamó McLeggan. -En realidad sí –dijo Harry. Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. McLeggan clavó sus ojos en él desafiándolo, Hermione era su novia.
1. El paciente

Hola:

Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfic, mi nombre es Liz y me fascina el mundo de Harry Potter, muchos de ustedes ya me conocen, aunque no sé si aún se acuerdan de mí… Me había prometido a mi misma no volver a escribir y dedicarme a mis estudios, pero esta idea tiene meses rondando en mi cabeza, al grado de no dejarme dormir, así que una noche ya no pude más, prendí la computadora a las dos de la mañana y comencé a escribir.

Espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic.

1… 2… 3… Aquí vamos.

* * *

><p><strong> SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS<strong>

**Capítulo 1: "El paciente"**

_La fiebre de la enfermedad la provoca el cuerpo propio. _

_La del amor, el cuerpo de otro._

_Hipócrates. _

Los ojos del sanador divisaron a través de la ventana del auto, la vieja y enorme mansión, decorada con suntuosos objetos y rodeada de exuberantes jardines. Increíblemente, a pesar de los años transcurridos, aquel lugar seguía tan imponente y majestuoso como la primera vez que lo vio.

El coche atravesó las puertas de hierro y se abrió paso a través de los jardines llenos de arbustos, recorrió varios kilómetros para finalmente detenerse frente a unas amplias escaleras de piedra. El sanador Mosby bajó del auto, la puerta de la mansión se abrió automáticamente y un elfo doméstico salió a recibirlo.

-Buenos días, señor –dijo el elfo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buen día –dijo el sanador, entregándole su abrigo y su sombrero.

-El señor lo espera en el salón –murmuró el elfo.

El sanador asintió y siguió al elfo por los diferentes pasillos de la mansión. A diferencia del magnífico espectáculo externo, por dentro la mansión no conservaba nada del esplendor y la gloria de otros tiempos. Todo era oscuro, lúgubre y carente de vida… Exactamente igual a su paciente.

El elfo se detuvo frente a las puertas del gran salón e hizo una seña para indicar al mago que ahí se encontraba su amo. El sanador sin más remedio, llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes.

-¡Adelante! -escuchó

El sanador abrió la puerta. El salón era amplio con grandes ventanales en forma de diamante, en el techo había una lámpara con candelabros a media luz y al fondo, se encontraba una chimenea y un sillón reclinable.

-Buenos días –saludó el sanador a su paciente, acercándose a él.

El paciente le dirigió una mirada sombría y movió discretamente la cabeza a manera de saludo. Mosby no se dejo intimidar, llevaba muchos años siendo el médico de la familia y estaba acostumbrado a sus desplantes.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señor?

-La pregunta sale sobrando –contestó el paciente, estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable porque desde hace tres años, era incapaz de mover las piernas.

-¿No ha habido ningún cambio?

-No –dijo el paciente con ironía.

-¿Tomó la poción que le di?

-Sí

-¿Y la esencia de…?

-¡Hice absolutamente todo lo que me dijo! –cortó el paciente-. ¡No hay cambios! ¡No tengo fuerza, ni sensibilidad en las piernas! ¡Mucho menos puedo moverlas!

-Eso es por la maldición "immobile crura" que le lanzaron hace tres años.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No tiene que volver a decírmelo!

-Quizás si usted me contará por qué y quién le lanzó esa maldición, yo podría encontrar alguna forma de ayudarlo.

El paciente negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se clavaron en las llamas de la chimenea.

¡Qué curioso! Aquella noche también había habido fuego, pero no del tipo de fuego que calienta y reconforta el alma, sino del tipo que destruye todo a su paso. La guerra contra Voldemort había terminado, la Orden del Fénix había vencido y trataba de restablecer el orden en el mundo mágico, los mortífagos sobrevivientes se escondían y huían como cobardes, y los menos afortunados eran llevados a Azkaban…

-¡Señor! –dijo el sanador, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Lo escucho.

-¡Eso no es relevante! –dijo el paciente cerrando la puerta a sus recuerdos-. ¡De nada sirve hablar de ello! No necesito que nadie me escuche, lo que yo quiero es un contrahechizo.

-No hay contrahechizo –explicó el sanador por enésima vez-. No hay nada más que yo pueda ofrecerle. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que lo he intentando todo. He leído e investigado, he creado nuevas pociones y probado magia antigua, le he aplicado un sinfín de hechizos, pero nada de eso ha dado resultado.

El paciente golpeó el sillón con su puño, el sanador dio un paso al frente y le dijo con voz clara y firme:

-Han pasado tres años desde que le lanzaron esa maldición, llevo tres años guardando celosamente su secreto, nadie en el mundo mágico sabe de su condición, quizás si usted me permitiera platicar el caso con algún colega…

-¡Jamás! -gritó el paciente-. No quiero la lastima de nadie.

-Pero señor, quizás algún otro sanador…

-Usted no va a platicar nada con nadie –dijo el paciente tajantemente.

El sanador asintió, respetando el deseo de su paciente.

-Seguiré guardando su secreto, pero si me permite decirlo, la vida que está llevando no está bien. Usted vive encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, totalmente ajeno al resto del mundo. No sale a ningún lado, no recibe a nadie y no le interesa nada.

-¿Y qué sugiere?

-Que salga de aquí, que tenga amigos, que busque una actividad. Es usted muy joven y con mucho dinero. A pesar de su condición, tiene que vivir…

-¡Mi vida se acabo el día que recibí esta maldición! El resto del mundo no me interesa.

-Pero…

-¡Largo! –dijo el paciente perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-. ¡No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida!

Por primera vez, el sanador dio un paso hacia atrás, a pesar de comprender el estado de ánimo de su paciente, sus ojos reflejaron una gran frustración e impotencia por no poder ayudarlo. El paciente lo miró con odio, porque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero él jamás le haría caso, y a pesar de que era consciente del esfuerzo del sanador y de sus múltiples intentos por tratar de ayudarlo, nada de eso, lo había hecho ponerse de pie y caminar de nuevo.

-¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi casa! –dijo el paciente.

El sanador no insistió, no era la primera vez que salía despedido de aquella mansión, pero como hombre viejo y sabio, comprendía perfectamente bien a su paciente, no era fácil para un hombre tan joven saberse inválido el resto de sus días. En varias ocasiones previas, ya había sido despedido, pero tarde o temprano, su paciente siempre volvía a llamarlo, pidiéndole ayuda una vez más.

-¡Me voy, señor! –dijo el sanador caminando hacia la puerta

-Le mandaré sus honorarios a su cuenta de Gringotts

-No se moleste, no me debe nada.

El paciente le dirigió una última mirada y lo vio salir. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en la chimenea, las llamas del fuego bailaban alegremente.

"Hasta las llamas del fuego pueden moverse libremente" –pensó el paciente con amargura, mientras las palabras de Mosby retumbaban en sus oídos:

_"No hay contrahechizo"_

El paciente apretó el puño con coraje al grado de hacerse daño.

"Voy a volver a caminar. Tengo que hacerlo, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, algún día lograré ponerme de pie".

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí<p>

¿Quién creen ustedes que sea ese misterioso paciente?

Apuesto a que ya lo saben, pero quiero que me lo digan…

Me despido, pero prometo volver pronto con el siguiente capítulo


	2. Aniversario de guerra

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 2: "Aniversario de guerra"**

"_Yo ya era así antes de que tú llegaras,_

_caminaba por las mismas calles y comía las mismas cosas._

_Incluso antes de que llegaras yo ya vivía enamorado de ti y a veces,_

_no pocas, te extrañaba como si supiera que me hacías falta"_

_Edel Juárez_

"Tengo que verla" -pensó Harry Potter mientras entregaba su abrigo a un elfo doméstico y entraba a un enorme jardín.

No tenía ningún interés en los grandes eventos sociales, pero esa noche se cumplía un año más del final de la guerra contra Voldemort, y el Ministro de Magia ofrecía una fiesta en su casa, en honor de todos los combatientes y en memoria de los grandes ausentes.

Harry se movió elegantemente por el jardín, saludó a los conocidos que encontró en su camino y huyó de los reporteros, quienes siempre insistían en hablar con él y hacerle otra vez las mismas preguntas sobre la batalla final, a pesar de haber escuchado cientos de veces la misma historia.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, quien lo miró sorprendido ante su repentina e inesperada aparición. Tenía más de seis meses que Harry se había ido a Rumania, y el día menos pensado, regresaba a Londres, sin siquiera enviar una lechuza avisando su regreso.

-Hola Ron –saludó Harry, estrechando su mano.

-Hola –saludó el pelirrojo con recelo-. Creí que estabas en Rumania, sacrificándote a ti mismo para salvaguardar la paz del mundo mágico.

-No soy mártir –dijo Harry riendo-, regresé hoy.

-Debiste avisarme.

Harry sonrió, pero sus ojos, inconscientemente, volvieron a observar a los invitados.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó Ron.

-No –mintió Harry, apartando la vista-. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

Ron vaciló un momento antes de informar:

-Muy bien, la verdad es que estamos esperando la visita de la cigüeña.

Harry parpadeó, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras de Ron para ver si significaban lo que él creía.

-¡Voy a ser papá! –informó Ron orgulloso-. ¡Luna tiene tres meses de embarazo!

-Vaya, ¡felicidades! –dijo Harry, alegrándose por su mejor amigo.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y tez blanca se acercó a ellos. Su vientre estaba discretamente abultado, y se veía muy bien a pesar de su viejo collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Buenas noches, Harry –saludó Luna.

El chico se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ron acaba de darme la buena noticia. ¡Muchas felicidades!

-Gracias –dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Ron la abrazó cariñoso y sobreprotector, y ella recargó su cabeza tranquilamente en su hombro. Harry volvió a observar a los invitados.

-Parece que Harry está buscando pareja –dijo Luna.

El ojiverde volvió a centrar su atención en ellos.

-¡Harry! Myrtle está en Hogwarts. Aquí no vas a encontrarla por mucho que quieras verla –bromeó Ron.

-¿Te gusta Myrtle, Harry? –preguntó Luna con mirada inocente.

-¡Le encanta! –dijo Ron, ante la cara de terror de su amigo-. Tiene una foto de ella arrancada de un anuario y escondida en su viejo baúl.

Luna rió, Ron le dio un beso en la frente.

-Quiero bailar –advirtió Luna al pelirrojo.

-¿En tu estado?

-Creo que puedo moverme sin ningún problema.

-Pero…

-Ahora –ordenó Luna.

-Está bien.

-¿Ya viste quién manda en casa? –bromeó Luna, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

El ojiverde rió. Ron y Luna se disculparon con él y fueron a la pista a bailar.

¿Dónde está? –pensó Harry al quedarse nuevamente solo, comenzando a caminar entre los invitados, fijándose en sus rostros.

-¿Una copa, señor Potter? –preguntó un elfo doméstico sosteniendo una charola de plata con copas con champagne.

-No, gracias.

El ministro había llevado a la mejor orquesta del mundo mágico, la música era muy agradable e invitaba a bailar. Harry vio a varias parejas en la pista, pero "ella" no estaba allí. Al fondo, los grandes arbustos estaban iluminados por decenas de faroles y bajo su luz, algunos miembros del ministerio platicaban alegremente. Un grupo de chicas reía a carcajadas haciendo un gran alboroto, menos mal que "ella" tampoco se encontraba en el grupo de las cazafortunas, quienes siempre lo atosigaban con coqueteos inútiles.

El joven distinguió al otro lado del jardín una esbelta silueta envuelta en un vaporoso vestido de chiffon azul. La dama se movía graciosamente con una sonrisa en los labios, era elegante y altiva. Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco mientras atravesaba el jardín y se abría paso entre los invitados.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó Harry, acercándose a Hermione.

Ella sonrió reconociendo a su mejor amigo, su rostro reflejó sorpresa pues no lo esperaba en aquella fiesta, pero sin dudarlo tomó su mano y los dos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y los dos comenzaron a bailar siguiendo el suave fondo musical.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, contenta por su regreso. Había tantas cosas que él quería decirle, pero no podía hacerlo mientras bailaban, pues se sentía totalmente atraído por ella y eso paralizaba los músculos de su boca. Una brisa suave jugó con los cabellos de la chica, haciendo llegar su perfume a su olfato, atrayéndolo aún más. Finalmente la orquesta se detuvo y la audiencia aplaudió a los músicos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Harry.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

Harry la tomó de la mano y los dos se dirigieron hacia uno de los lugares más apartados del jardín, a una fuente que estaba adornada con velas flotantes y rosas blancas. Era un rincón agradable y estaba lejos del murmullo de los invitados.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose en el borde de la fuente.

Harry fijo sus ojos verdes en ella, vaciló por un segundo antes de sentarse a su lado y decir:

-Me hubiera gustado hacer las cosas diferentes, pero no tengo otra opción…

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, sin entender de lo qué estaba hablando.

-Me hubiera gustado invitarte a salir, cumplir con un par de citas y después de cortejarte por un tiempo, pedirte que me hicieras el honor de ser mi esposa…

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, pero él siguió hablando.

-También me hubiera gustado pedirte matrimonio en un restaurante elegante con un anillo de compromiso en el postre y…

-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? -interrumpió Hermione.

-Que quiero que seas mi esposa –soltó Harry.

Hermione lo miró confundida, sin saber si aquello era una broma o definitivamente Harry había perdido el juicio en Rumania.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Hermione? -preguntó Harry, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione desvió los ojos, nunca se imaginó esa propuesta. Se sentía muy halagada, pero hasta hace apenas un minuto, Harry era solamente su mejor amigo.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó la chica, temiendo que Harry se soltará a reír.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Ella parpadeó tres veces antes de poder decir:

-Yo creo que has estado mucho tiempo lejos, quizás estás confundido y…

-Hermione, me gustas desde hace mucho –interrumpió Harry-. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una simple atracción, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que era algo mucho más profundo. He salido de viaje porque era mi deber capturar a los mortífagos que seguían sueltos y ayudar a preservar la paz, pero en todos mis viajes te he echado mucho de menos, al punto de descubrir que no quiero separarme más de ti. Todos estos meses, me vi a mismo extrañándote, recordándote y soñando con una vida en común, por eso es que estoy aquí, porque estoy enamorado de ti y quiero casarme contigo.

Hermione desvió la mirada, Harry le tomó el rostro por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella tenía una expresión impenetrable y él no sabía qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Te amo –dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos-, realmente te amo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Se supone que ahora tienes que decir "sí, acepto" –dijo Harry.

-¿Sabes qué tengo novio? –dijo Hermione.

-¿McLaggen? –dijo Harry con desdén.

-Sí.

-No voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre McLaggen. Tú no estás enamorada de él. Sales con él desde hace un mes. Entiendo que lo haces porque desde que terminó la guerra no has podido encontrar a tus padres y te sientes sola... Tu trabajo como sanadora y las enfermedades de tus pacientes te abruman y necesitas distraerte.

Hermione parpadeó incrédula, "vaya que la conocía".

-Aún así –continuó Harry-, miento si te digo que no tengo celos. Desearía que no salieras con él. No quiero que en algún momento la soledad te gane y termines enamorándote de él o de cualquier otro.

-Descuida, creo que nunca he estado realmente enamorada y dudo que eso me pase algún día.

-¿Sabes que estás sentada junto a un loco que está dispuesto a enamorarte? –dijo Harry.

"¿Sabes que vas a perder el tiempo?" –pensó Hermione, sintiéndose de piedra.

-¿No vas a contestarme? –preguntó Harry, atento a la más mínima expresión de la chica.

-No puedo darte una respuesta –dijo Hermione con voz clara y firme-, por si no te has dado cuenta, apenas regresaste hoy después de una larga temporada en Rumania, sin contar que en los últimos tres años has viajado todo el tiempo. ¿Así planeas que me enamore de ti y nos casemos? Ni siquiera sé si vas a estar aquí el próximo mes.

-No voy a irme más, se acabaron los viajes para perseguir mortífagos. Hoy hablé con el Ministro de Magia, pensaba renunciar, pero él no aceptó mi renuncia, sino que además me ofreció la jefatura del Cuartel General de Aurores y acepté. Me quedaré en Londres, junto a ti.

Hermione trató de disimular una sonrisa que a Harry no le paso desapercibida.

-Sólo dame una oportunidad –pidió Harry.

Ella desvió los ojos nuevamente. Harry le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que ella lo mirara, se inclinó cariñoso y le dio un beso en la frente. Sus ojos verdes miraron los labios rojos de Hermione, eran finos y muy sensuales, totalmente apetecibles. Se acercó lentamente a ellos, dispuesto a besarlos, pero Hermione volvió la cara.

-Por favor, no lo hagas –dijo la chica.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry, separándose.

Un joven alto, musculoso y bien parecido los interrumpió en ese momento, era Cormac McLeggan.

-¡Hermione, te he buscado por todos lados!

La chica lo miró sorprendida y se turbo un poco al ser descubierta junto al ojiverde. Miró a Harry apenada, ofreciéndole una disculpa con sus hermosos ojos cafés. Harry se volvió hacia McLeggan y lo acribilló con la mirada.

-Buenas noches, Potter –dijo McLeggan aparentemente gentil, pero con voz áspera-. No sabía que habías vuelto de Egipto.

-Estuve en Rumania –dijo Harry con frialdad-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Supe que tu equipo no tuvo una buena temporada.

-Tuvimos dos empates y una victoria.

-Y siete derrotas –dijo Harry con desdén-, creo que son el último lugar de la liga.

-El penúltimo –replicó McLeggan.

-No veo la diferencia.

McLeggan lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Volvamos a la fiesta –le dijo.

La chica miró a Harry, ofreciéndole nuevamente una disculpa. Harry mantuvo la vista fija en ella.

-¿Acaso interrumpí algo? –exclamó McLeggan, al ver que ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto visual.

-En realidad sí –dijo Harry-. Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

McLeggan clavó sus ojos en él.

-Descuida, ya sólo nos faltaba fijar la fecha de la boda –replicó Harry.

-¡Que bromista eres, Potter! –exclamó McLeggan, Hermione trató de disimular una sonrisa.

-Volvamos con el resto de los invitados –pidió Hermione, antes de que Harry aclarará que aquello no era una broma.

-Me parece bien –dijo McLeggan, tomándola del brazo, pero ella lo apartó, quizás por respeto a Harry, y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del jardín con paso apresurado. McLeggan la siguió.

Harry los vio irse conteniendo un Avara Kedvara para McLeggan, por un momento pensó en seguirlos, pero no quería abrumar más a Hermione. Se había precipitado mucho al proponerle matrimonio de aquella forma, pero no había podido evitarlo. El motivo había sido su noviazgo con McLeggan. Hermione no podía andar con ese perdedor, sin saber que él la amaba, al grado de querer hacerla su esposa.

Hermione y McLeggan se mezclaron entre los invitados. La joven pareja bebió, comió y charló con varios amigos en común, principalmente los compañeros de Quidditch de McLeggan. Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar calma y entusiasmo, sin embargo, internamente se encontraba incómoda y no podía sacarse de la cabeza un par de ojos verdes.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó McLeggan.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame –dijo Hermione-, creo que no me siento bien, es mejor que me vaya.

-Pero, acabamos de llegar.

-Lo siento –dijo ella. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo.

-Te llamaré mañana –dijo McLeggan, viéndola salir.

Hermione entró a la casa del ministro, afortunadamente no había ningún mago por ahí, caminó por el elegante salón hasta llegar a la chimenea, gracias a la red flu en menos de dos minutos estaría en su departamento.

-¡Hermione! –dijo Harry deteniéndola, antes de que ella tomara una puñado de polvos flu.

Ella se detuvo en seco, hubiera preferido un ataque de mortífagos antes que volver a hablar con él. Harry caminó hacia ella, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Ella volvió la cara tratando de ocultar un fino rubor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry.

-No me siento bien.

-¿Los sanadores también se enferman? –bromeó Harry con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió. Harry le puso la mano en la frente.

-No soy sanador, pero te ves muy bien, tu aspecto no podría ser mejor. Eres la bruja más bella de la fiesta.

-Tengo que irme.

-Ven –dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano-. Vamos a bailar.

-Pero…

Harry caminó al centro del salón, la música exterior se escuchaba perfectamente bien y la pista era sólo para ellos. Hermione lo siguió instintivamente, Harry puso su mano sobre la delicada curva de su cintura y los dos comenzaron a bailar.

Esta vez era Hermione la que se sentía nerviosa y sin nada más que decir, mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo, tuvo que desviar sus ojos varias veces para escapar de las miradas insistentes de Harry.

-¿No crees que debemos hablar? –preguntó Harry.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo-. ¿Del vestido de novia? ¿Quieres un corsé de seda con falda de encaje?

Harry rió, pero ella se sentía tan abrumada que lo piso sin querer.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la chica ante la mueca de dolor del ojiverde.

-Tienes que prometer que no me pisaras el día de nuestra de boda –dijo Harry recuperándose.

-Tengo que irme ya –dijo Hermione suspendiendo el baile.

-El corsé de seda me parece bien –agregó Harry.

-¡No! –dijo ella, separándose y caminando con paso resuelto hacia la chimenea-. Ni siquiera he decidido si quiero casarme contigo.

-Tienes esta noche para pensarlo –dijo Harry antes de que ella desapareciera por la chimenea.


	3. Henry Sacks

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 3: "Henry Sacks" **

_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, _

_ni fingirlo donde no lo hay._

_Francois de la Rochefoucauld_

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Luna acariciando su vientre.

-Sí –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-, tu embarazo va muy bien. Tú bebé está muy bien formado y crece día con día, estoy segura que va a ser un mago fuerte y sano.

Luna suspiró aliviada.

-Mi bebé será idéntico a Ron, te lo aseguro -dijo Luna con entusiasmo.

-¡Pobrecito! -exclamó Hermione disimulando una sonrisa.

-Ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, mi amuleto de la suerte me está ayudando para que crezca sano –dijo Luna, señalando un extraño broche de colores que colgaba de su cuello.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, desconfiaba mucho de las excentricidades de Luna, pero aún así guardaba respeto por las creencias de su amiga.

-El mes que entra publicaré en El Quisquilloso que el té de plumas de lechuza ayuda a prevenir infecciones en el embarazo –informó Luna.

Hermione la miró consternada.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo soñé, pero llevó quince días tomando el té y hasta ahora, no me he enfermado de nada.

-Hoy mismo suspendes ese té –dijo Hermione enérgicamente, perdiendo la paciencia-, y más te vale que no publiques semejante cosa en tu revista. No quiero tener una docena de mujeres embarazadas enfermas.

-Pero, es muy bueno.

-Luna, sino obedeces mis indicaciones, te dejaré hospitalizada hasta que nazca tu hijo.

-Está bien –dijo Luna acariciando su vientre.

Hermione hizo aparecer un par de pociones y comenzó a escribir una receta. Luna se dedicó a observar con sus ojos saltones el consultorio de su amiga en el Hospital San Mungo, era grande y muy bien equipado, pero a diferencia de otras veces que había ido a revisión, ahora estaba decorado con un hermoso arreglo de tulipanes.

-¿Y esas flores? –preguntó Luna.

Hermione suspendió un momento la receta, su expresión se tensó discretamente.

-Una donación de un vivero para el hospital -dijo Hermione, sin querer hablar del asunto y volviendo a concentrarse en la receta.

-Que vivero tan generoso, trae hasta una tarjeta en un papel muy fino. ¿De quién son?

-Luna, por favor, tengo pacientes esperando.

-Muy bien, puedo esperar a que termines tu trabajo para ir a comer contigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Herm, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué tiene de malo recibir flores?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Harry no debería enviarlas, yo no quiero casarme –soltó Hermione.

Luna abrió la boca enormemente.

-¿Harry te propuso matrimonio? ¡Hermione, eso es maravilloso!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? Harry es joven, guapo, inteligente y rico.

-¡Luna!

-Disculpa, olvidé mencionar que es el niño que vivió, el soltero del año y el nuevo Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores.

-Yo no puedo pensar en matrimonio. Tengo que buscar a mis padres, aún conservo la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida, además soy sanadora y…

-Y vives con un gato –interrumpió Luna-. Casarte con Harry no quiere decir que tengas que renunciar a San Mungo y mucho menos que suspendas la búsqueda de tus padres.

-No puedo casarme si mis padres no aparecen.

-Hermione, no quiero lastimarte, pero llevas años buscándolos. Mucha gente murió en la guerra y…

-¡Ellos tienen que estar vivos!

-¿Vas a pasarte toda la vida buscándolos?

-¡Les borre la memoria!–exclamó la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos-. ¡Los deje en otro continente con una identidad falsa! Cuando terminó la guerra y regresé a buscarlos todo estaba destruido.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a culparte por tratar de salvar sus vidas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba un enorme dolor.

-Tú sólo trataste de protegerlos –dijo Luna acercándose a la chica, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Todo lo que hiciste por ellos fue muy valiente.

-Si están vivos, ni siquiera saben que existo, mientras que yo los necesito tanto.

-Tienes que vivir tu propia vida, dejando atrás las culpas –dijo Luna abrazándola-. Estar casada con el hombre que amas, es maravilloso.

-Yo no amo a Harry.

-Tonterías, quita esa coraza que has construido a tu alrededor y date una oportunidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en sufrir? –dijo Luna-. Quizás no hoy, a la mejor tampoco mañana ni el año que entra, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que pasaste tu vida en un mar de lágrimas y cuando quieras formar una familia y ser feliz, será demasiado tarde.

-¡Yo no quiero casarme!

-Tengo ganas de ayudar a Harry a darte una buena paliza –exclamó Luna-. Cuando te empeñas en decir que "no", absolutamente nadie puede sacarte de tu error. ¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo ya me voy porque mi bebé tiene hambre y está cansado de escuchar tonterías. Vendré el próximo mes a revisión.

-Aquí tienes las pociones y la receta –dijo Hermione.

-Gracias –dijo Luna, tomando ambas cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Hermione la vio irse, sin ánimos de detenerla, inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en los tulipanes, caminó hacia ellos y aspiro su perfume, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó una vez más:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me niego a escribir frases como "recibe estas flores como prueba de mi amor por ti", o peor aún "no bastan todas las flores del mundo para rendirlas a tus pies". Jamás esperes algo así de mí. Ambas frases las odio. Iba camino al Ministerio de Magia cuando tropecé con la florería, sé que no te gustan las flores porque viven muy poco, se marchitan rápido y adornan panteones, pero para mí no tiene nada de malo enviar una docena de tulipanes a la mujer que amo._

_Mil besos._

_Harry J. Potter._

Hermione pasó el resto del día viendo pacientes, la última consulta se trataba de una chica con acné severo a la que le recetó pus de bulbotubérculo y la citó en quince días para ver su evolución. Estaba por concluir su última nota cuando entró su jefe, el sanador Hipócrates Smethwyck.

-Hola Hermione –dijo el sanador-, lamento molestarte cuando se acerca la hora de la salida, pero acaba de llegar un paciente muy importante. ¿Podrías verlo?

-Por supuesto –dijo la chica.

-Gracias, lo haré pasar enseguida.

El sanador Smethwyck salió del consultorio y acto seguido, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Hermione, acomodando su bata.

Un hombre con una túnica café, un sombrero del mismo color, gafas oscuras y bigote entró al consultorio. Su marcha era lenta y se apoyaba con un bastón.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el paciente, tendiéndole la mano-. Soy Henry Sacks.

-Mucho gusto, soy la sanadora Hermione Granger. Siéntese, por favor.

El paciente obedeció.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó la chica, inquieta ante la presencia de ese hombre tan extraño.

-Tengo dolor en el pecho –dijo el paciente con voz ronca, señalando el área del corazón-, en ocasiones presentó palpitaciones o taquicardia, acompañado de una sensación de falta de aire.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace varios años, pero cada vez se presenta con más frecuencia.

-¿Lo relaciona usted a algo en particular?

-Sí, siempre me ocurre cuando veo a la chica que me gusta.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa, pero el paciente siguió hablando.

-En ocasiones al verla mis pupilas se dilatan y mis músculos no obedecen las órdenes de mi cerebro: mi lengua se traba, los pies parecen plantados al piso y hasta presentó temblor en las manos cuando quiero estrechar su mano.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se quedó observando fijamente al señor Sacks, por su mente paso la idea de mandarlo con un psiquiatra muggle, ella no estaba para bromas.

-Además –continuó el paciente-, cuando veo sus ojos cafés, grandes y hermosos, siento un vacio en el estómago, sin mencionar que soy adicto a su sonrisa.

-Harry James Potter, ¿qué haces aquí? –exclamó la chica, reconociendo a su mejor amigo.

-Hola –saludó Harry, quitándose las gafas oscuras, el sombrero y el bigote, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa-. ¡Te ves muy bien con ese uniforme!

-No me has contestado ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que verte –dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Si le hubieras hecho esta broma a mis padres, te hubieran sacado un par de muelas sin anestesia para que no volvieras a hacerlo.

-No te enojes -dijo Harry con aire inocente-, no mentí en ninguno de mis síntomas. ¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico?

-¡Basta, Harry!

-Además, pagué mi consulta –dijo el chico, mostrando un recibo del hospital.

-¿Podrías tenerle más respeto a mi trabajo? – exclamó Hermione.

-Respeto mucho tu trabajo, Herm, pero necesitaba verte. ¿Por qué no has contestado mis lechuzas? ¿Por qué no has aceptado mis invitaciones para salir?

-Harry, he tenido trabajo.

-¡Quiero la verdad, Hermione! Desde que regrese de Rumania y te propuse matrimonio, tú no has querido hablar conmigo.

Hermione desvió los ojos, Harry se acercó a ella, le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Te espantó mi propuesta? –dijo Harry-. ¿Me precipite demasiado, verdad?

La chica asintió.

-Perdóname –dijo Harry-, hasta hace dos meses cuando planeaba mi regreso a Londres, pensaba cortejarte poco a poco para que estuvieras segura de mi amor por ti, pero entonces tú empezaste a salir con McLeggan, y yo me volví loco de celos, por eso te propuse matrimonio en cuanto te vi. Discúlpame, nunca quise darte una idea equivocada de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Lo último que quiero es que sientas miedo o tengas dudas.

Hermione sonrió.

-No me evites más –pidió Harry, acariciando su mejilla-. Te prometo ir despacio, no tenemos que casarnos el mes que entra... Solamente deja la puerta abierta y dime si voy por buen camino.

-Está bien –dijo Hermione con voz dulce-, no volveré a evitarte, discúlpame por hacerlo, pero si lo hice fue porque no quiero lastimarte.

-Lo único que me lástima es que sigas viendo a McLeggan.

Hermione volvió a desviar los ojos, afortunadamente en ese momento, se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta del consultorio.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Hermione

-El sanador Smethwyck

-Adelante –dijo la chica, mientras Harry se ponía nuevamente el bigote, el sombrero y las gafas.

El sanador entró.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente? –preguntó el sanador-. Me dijo que había ingerido alihosty, yo creo que lo mejor será internarlo, ordenaré que le preparen una habitación en el tercer piso.

-No es necesario –repuso Hermione-, el señor Sacks estará bien con un poco de antídoto de glumbumble, sólo refiere nauseas, y como puede ver no está histérico.

-Pues hace un momento cuando exigió pasar a consulta contigo, si lo estaba –dijo el sanador.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa a Harry, podía ver que el chico se estaba riendo debajo de ese horrible disfraz.

-De cualquier forma –dijo el sanador Smethwyck tranquilamente-, si dices que el señor Sacks no necesita pasar la noche en el hospital, te creo. Eres una excelente sanadora.

-Gracias –dijo la chica, viendo salir de su consultorio al director del hospital.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a montar un teatro como éste, yo misma haré que te hospitalicen –dijo Hermione

-¿Y vendrías a verme? ¿Sería tu paciente las 24 horas del día?

-Por supuesto que no, te dejaría al cuidado del sanador Snell, y créeme, tiene unos métodos bastante cuestionables.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, divertido. Hermione hizo aparecer con su varita una poción y escribió rápidamente una receta que extendió a Harry.

-¿Y por qué me das la poción? Estoy sano –repuso el chico.

-No puedes salir al pasillo sin el antídoto de glumbumble, y ahora vete, por favor.

-Pero quiero salir contigo, pensaba invitarte a cenar.

-Querido Harry, ¿qué clase de sanadora crees que soy? No sería ético que mis compañeros me vean salir con mi paciente. Además, discúlpame pero tu disfraz es horrible, no te imaginas las burlas que me harían las sanadoras Langman y Moore al verme salir con el pobre señor Sacks, sin contar que los sanadores Goodman y Gilman piensan que estoy engañando al pobre de Comarc McLeggan con el tipo que ha convertido mi consultorio en un vivero.

-Pero…

-Señor Sacks, me encontraré con Harry Potter dentro de quince minutos en el callejón que está a la vuelta –dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry, acomodándose el disfraz y agarrando su bastón-. Será mejor que tengas hambre porque pienso llevarte a cenar.

-Será mejor que lleves dinero porque pienso cobrarte una consulta.

-Me parece bien, pero no me has dicho cuándo puedo venir a revisión.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar el consultorio.


	4. El cuartel general de aurores

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS **

**Capítulo 4: "El Cuartel General de Aurores"**

"_Quisiera darte todo lo que nunca hubieras tenido,_

_y ni así sabrías la maravilla que es poder quererte"_

_Frida Kahlo_

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo? –preguntó una joven bruja a Hermione.

La sanadora sonrió a la angustiada madre, quien había llevado a su hijo de cinco años porque esa mañana mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, el pequeño tomó su bolsa de mano, sacó un knut de la cartera y lo introdujo en su nariz.

Hermione observó la nariz del pequeño, se colocó unos guantes de látex y bajo la luz de su varita, murmuró un encantamiento _accio._ La pequeña moneda salió al instante. El pequeño la miró asombrado. Hermione observó nuevamente la nariz para valorar la mucosa, sólo estaba un poco inflamada y sin rastro de sangre.

-Ya todo está bien –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a la señora.

La madre suspiró aliviada

-¡Eso fue increíble! –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa-. ¡No me dolió nada! ¿Dónde está mi knut?

-Tienes que prometerme que de hoy en adelante no volverás a meterte nada en la nariz –dijo Hermione, mientras enjuagaba la pequeña moneda para entregársela al pequeño.

-¡Lo prometo! Voy a portarme muy bien porque cuando sea grande quiero ser sanador –Hermione sonrió-. Además cuando sea grande quiero casarme con usted –agregó el pequeño sin pizca de vergüenza.

En otras circunstancias, Hermione se hubiera reído, pero era la segunda propuesta de matrimonio que recibía en el mes y ya bastante tenía con un necio que no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

-Mi amor –dijo la madre-, primero tienes que estudiar mucho y cuando ya seas sanador, entonces podrás casarte.

-¿Con la sanadora Granger?

La mamá asintió, Hermione entregó al niño su moneda y una rana de chocolate.

-Gracias por todo –dijo la señora.

-De nada –dijo Hermione.

El pequeño se inclinó, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Hermione y salió feliz de la mano de su mamá.

-Querida Hermione –dijo el sanador Smethwyck, entrando al consultorio en cuanto la señora y el niño se fueron-, tengo que pedirte un favor enorme.

La chica lo miró con cara de interrogación

-¿Podrías ir al Ministerio de Magia? –preguntó el sanador-. Es para recibir una donación para el Hospital

-¿Y eso?

-Una generosa donación del Cuartel General de Aurores

"Harry Potter ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?" –pensó Hermione.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir precisamente yo? –preguntó la chica

-En la carta que envió el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores asegura que tú eres de su absoluta confianza y que no podría depositar ese donativo en mejores manos.

"Voy a enterrarle la varita"

-El señor Potter, jefe del cuartel, te espera a las once en su oficina

-Tengo pacientes citados a esa hora

-El sanador Netter se hará cargo.

-De ninguna manera –exclamó la chica-, iré al Ministerio en cuanto termine mi consulta

-Pero…

-Conozco al Jefe del Cuartel, no se preocupe

-No podemos perder esa donación, tenemos muchas necesidades.

-Descuide –dijo la chica-, mañana a primera hora tendrá su donativo.

El sanador salió, Hermione apretó el puño, más le valía a Harry Potter aportar una buena cantidad de dinero al Hospital o de lo contrario le cortaría las tripas con un bisturí muggle.

* * *

><p>Hermione bajó del ascensor, el Cuartel General del Aurores lucía impecable a pesar de su decoración con los posters de los equipos de Quidditch.<p>

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –preguntó una bruja que en esos momentos estaba archivando unos pergaminos, seguramente era la nueva secretaria de Harry.

Hermione se sorprendió al verla, era muy joven, con un rostro hermoso como de porcelana y el cuerpo de una modelo.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger –dijo ella, tratando de sonar segura de sí misma, aunque a su lado se sentía como un trol-. Me gustaría ver a Harry Potter.

-Mi jefe no está –dijo la chica con frialdad en cuanto escuchó su nombre. ¿Acaso no era a esa chica a quién iban dirigidas todas las lechuzas cada mañana?

-Él envió una carta a San Mungo diciendo…

-La estuvo esperando a las once –cortó la bruja

-No pude venir a esa hora –dijo Hermione.

"¿Por qué Harry había salido antes de tiempo? ¿No se suponía que trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde? Apenas eran las cinco en el reloj de pared".

-Le diré que vino a verlo –dijo la secretaria.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo él dejo un paquete para usted

"Menos mal que Harry dejo el dinero" –pensó Hermione, temiendo unos segundos antes un buen regaño del sanador Smethwyck por no haber ido a la hora acordada.

La secretaria le entregó una bolsa de regalo con un moño

"¿Por qué Harry no había puesto el dinero en un sobre, en una bolsa de tela o en una caja?" Aquella bolsa no pesaba nada. Hermione la agitó, pero no escuchó el sonido de las monedas, por un momento, pensó que seguramente contenía billetes, pero los magos no usaban billetes y mucho menos cheques. Sin más remedio, quitó el moño, abrió la bolsa y en vez de dinero, encontró una preciosa pashmina de seda de colores cálidos.

"¿Por qué Harry donaba eso al hospital? Quizás pensó que podían obtener algún dinero por la venta de esa pashmina tan fina, pero eso desilusionaría al viejo sanador Smethwyck".

Una tarjeta cayó al piso.

_Para: H.J. _

_De: H.J._

_¿Ya viste que mi felicidad tiene dos letras? _

_Tú_

Hermione sonrió entre sorprendida y angustiada. El presente era para ella y no para el hospital. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su jefe?

-¿Dónde está, Harry? –preguntó la chica a la secretaria

-En una junta con el Ministro de Magia, en el primer piso –dijo la secretaria, observando con recelo el fino regalo

-Muy bien –dijo Hermione-, lo esperaré en su oficina.

-Pero, usted no puede entrar allí.

-¿Por qué no? –repuso Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por si no lo sabe las oficinas son privadas –dijo la secretaria con altivez

-Descuida, Harry no va a enojarse, soy su prometida

La secretaria se quedó callada. Hermione rió para sus adentros y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Harry.

-Por cierto, me gustaría un café mientras espero a mi novio.

-Sí, señorita –repuso la bruja.

Hermione dio otro sorbo a su café mientras esperaba a Harry sentada en el sillón principal de su despacho. Todo estaba limpio y adornado con cuadros y varias fotografías, incluida una foto de ambos. Ella frunció el entrecejo al verse, esa foto había sido tomada antes de que la señora Pomfrey le arreglara los dientes y a su juicio no se veía nada bien, inconscientemente la volteó boca abajo para no verse así.

Paso media hora y Harry no regresaba de su junta, por lo que la chica decidió entretenerse cambiando los objetos de lugar, moviéndolos con su varita y haciéndolos flotar en el aire. Finalmente después de una hora, Harry entró sin previo aviso.

-Me dijeron que mi prometida me estaba esperando –dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione sintió un discreto remordimiento por lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento, Harry.

-¿A qué estás jugando? Pensé que finalmente…

-Discúlpame.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a mi secretaria que eres mi prometida si no estás dispuesta a aceptarme?

-Sólo quise ponerla en su sitio –dijo Hermione, sintiéndose fatal al ver la sombra que se reflejaba en los ojos de Harry.

-¿Te insultó? ¿Te faltó al respeto?

-Su falta de cortesía me hizo enojar.

Harry la miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo la chica, visiblemente apenada.

La expresión de Harry se relajó un poco, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Creo que no me gusta tu secretaria –admitió la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te parece poco? ¡Has convertido el Cuartel General de Aurores en una pasarela contratando esa modelo!

-Yo no la contraté, Kingsley me la asignó. Es una chica muy eficiente.

-¿Eficiente? –dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡No!

Harry rió.

-No lo estoy –repuso Hermione haciendo un puchero-, además no me interesa, por si no lo sabes, hoy recibí una nueva propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿De quién? ¿De McLeggan?

-No, fue un pequeño de cinco años que se metió un knut en la nariz, yo lo atendí.

-¡Voy a citarlo a un duelo!

Hermione rió, el niño ni siquiera tenía una varita mágica.

-¿Así que no viniste a las once porque estabas con tu nuevo enamorado? –exclamó Harry tratando de fingir disgusto.

-Así es.

Harry negó con la cabeza riendo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que una de las fotos de su escritorio estaba boca abajo y no solamente eso, varios objetos estaban fuera de su lugar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi despacho?

-Cambié un poco la decoración

-¿Y por qué volteaste nuestra foto?

-No me gusta, me veo horrible

-¡Te ves hermosa! –dijo Harry, volviendo a poner la foto en su lugar-. ¿Quieres acomodar todo como estaba?

Hermione sin más remedio con un simple movimiento de su varita, regresó las cosas a su sitio, quedando sobre el escritorio únicamente la bolsa con la pashmina.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo? –preguntó Harry sacando la seda de la bolsa.

-Sí, pero no deberías gastar tanto en…

-Ni siquiera lo menciones –interrumpió Harry, echándole la pashmina al cuello.

Hermione sonrió abrumada, mientras Harry sonreía al verla.

-Me gusta mucho –dijo el ojiverde-. Te queda perfecta.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –dijo Harry con voz galante.

-Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna donación para el hospital?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Harry abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una bolsa llena de galeones.

-Fue una colecta que organicé con todo el Cuartel General de Aurores –dijo Harry, extendiendo la bolsa a Hermione.

-Gracias, el sanador Smethwyck se va a poner muy contento.

-De nada –dijo Harry-. Y discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar, a pesar de que ya sabía que no ibas a venir a las once y que vendrías hasta terminar tus ocupaciones, no puede evitar esa junta con Kingsley.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Kingsley y yo estamos preocupados, aún tenemos algunos mortífagos sueltos que en cualquier momento pueden darnos problemas.

-¿Quiénes?

-Zabini, GreyBack, Malfoy y Goyle.

El rostro de Hermione reflejó una sombra de preocupación.

-No se les ha visto en ninguna parte desde que terminó la guerra y eso no es bueno, podrían estar tramando algo –dijo Harry con la certeza de que podía contarle absolutamente todo a Hermione, ella tenía el don de comprenderlo mejor que nadie en el mundo.

-Han pasado tres años, si alguno de ellos quisiera hacer algo malo, a la mejor ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no crees? Seguramente están escondidos porque saben que si se les encuentra, su destino es Azkaban.

-Aún así, no podemos bajar la guardia. Hay que encontrarlos.

-Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado –dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Harry la observó, cuando ella sonreía sus labios se curvaban de una manera tan sensual que lo invitaban a besarla.

-Lo tendré –dijo Harry, acercándose cautelosamente a ella, dispuesto a robarle un beso, pero en ese momento, un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su despacho.

-Señor Potter ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó su secretaria.

-Adelante –dijo Harry con disgusto, Hermione ni siquiera había sospechado de sus intenciones de besarla.

-Señor Potter, su reservación está lista –informó la despampanante chica, entrando en el despacho.

-Gracias

-Además necesito que me firme estos documentos antes de que se vaya –dijo la chica extendiéndole a Harry un par de pergaminos. Harry los tomó y los leyó rápidamente antes de firmar.

Hermione miró discretamente a la chica, realmente era muy atractiva, sin quererlo volvió a tener complejo de trol y automáticamente recordó lo horrible que se veía en la foto que Harry tenía sobre su escritorio, por lo que aprovechó la distracción del ojiverde para voltear la foto.

-Listo –dijo Harry devolviendo los pergaminos, la secretaria los recibió y salió del despacho.

-¿Estás lista para ir a cenar? –preguntó Harry a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras Harry volvía a poner la foto de ambos en su lugar.

-No admito excusas –dijo Harry

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a ir a cenar con McLeggan

* * *

><p>Hermione se contempló en el espejo, se pintó los labios y cepilló una vez más sus rizos sedosos. Sonrió al recordar cuando era niña y su madre la peinaba diciéndole que su cabello era peor que la melena de un león, increíblemente gracias a las pociones, ahora tenía un cabello hermoso. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió en el pecho aquella sensación líquida que antecedía a las lágrimas, le dolía mucho no tener a sus padres con ella para compartir juntos los pequeños y grandes momentos; pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más la lastimaba era la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaban y si aún estaban vivos o no, pues cuando terminó la guerra y regresó a buscarlos, la casa donde los había dejado había sido destruida y de ellos no encontró el menor rastro. Ron y Harry le habían ayudado en múltiples ocasiones a buscarlos. Ella misma había realizado infinidad de viajes a Australia con la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida. Y no solamente eso, desde hace dos años tenía contratados a dos investigadores expertos en localización de personas, uno muggle y el otro mago, pero a pesar de eso, ninguno de sus esfuerzos por encontrarlos había dado resultado.<p>

El timbre de su departamento sonó un par de veces, Hermione dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola –saludó la chica tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

-Hola –dijo McLeggan devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Su última cita había sido un completo desastre, habían ido a cenar y el mesero accidentalmente había derramado el vino en el saco de McLeggan, poniéndolo de muy mal humor, motivo por el que Hermione dio por terminada la velada.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó McLeggan.

Hermione asintió.

-Espera un momento, iré por mi bolsa –dijo Hermione alejándose.

Comark aguardó en la puerta observando el impecable departamento de la chica, tenía más libreros que sillones, pero todo estaba limpio y ordenado, y hasta las fotos de sus amigos estaban perfectamente bien acomodadas en marcos plateados sobre una cómoda de madera de cedro. En el sillón de lectura había una caja de chocolates con un moño azul… Un momento… ¿quién le había regalado chocolates a su novia?

-Vámonos –dijo Hermione apareciendo.

-¿Y esos chocolates? –preguntó McLeggan señalando el sillón.

Hermione desvió los ojos, Harry los había enviado esa mañana.

-Una anciana me los regaló porque curé a su nieto de una picadura de billywig.

-Creí que Potter no tenía familia –dijo McLeggan con sarcasmo.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Hermione haciendo oídos sordos.

-Iremos al estadio de Quidditch –anunció McLeggan

-¿Al estadio? Habíamos quedado de ir al cine

-Hermione, esos cines muggles no me gustan y acaban de avisarme que hay fiesta con mis compañeros de equipo.

-¿Le llamas fiesta a beber cervezas de mantequilla como si fuera su última misión en la vida y hablar de sus derrotas echando pestes de los demás equipos?

-Sólo es una forma de convivir.

-Resulta que la semana pasada te acompañe a una de esas fiestas y no me gustó estar ahí, para mí esa fue la primera y la última vez.

-¿Qué dices? –exclamó McLeggan

-Que no voy a ir –dijo Hermione con determinación-, no voy a perder mi tiempo en esas reuniones.

-Pero dijiste que saldrías conmigo

-Sí, pero al cine

McLeggan la miró molesto, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin dejarse intimidar.

-Ya veo –dijo McLeggan-, siempre es lo mismo contigo, primero pusiste mil pretextos para aceptar salir conmigo y darme una oportunidad, y ahora que supuestamente estamos saliendo, dices "no". ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un títere?

-Eres tú el que cree que soy una muñeca que puede manejar a su antojo.

-Ahora resulta que soy yo el que tiene problemas –dijo McLeggan visiblemente molesto-. No voy a soportar más caprichos tuyos, vas a venir conmigo.

-Por supuesto que no –exclamó Hermione.

-¡Dije que vas a venir conmigo!

-¡Vete! ¡No voy a acompañarte a ningún lado! –dijo Hermione

McLeggan dejo escapar una risa cruel, Hermione se equivocaba si creía que iba a poder deshacerse de él tan fácilmente. La chica palideció.

-¿No escuchaste? –dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

McLeggan volteó, Harry Potter estaba en el pasillo, parado escasamente a un metro de él, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó McLeggan

-Hermione acaba de pedirte que te vayas, así que más te vale que lo hagas –dijo Harry sin molestarse en responder a su pregunta.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Me darías el gusto de sacarte a golpes.

-No te tengo miedo –dijo McLeggan desafiándolo con la mirada

-¡Vete! –dijo Harry- ¡Deja en paz a Hermione!

-¡No quiero! -repuso McLeggan-. ¡Ella es mi novia!

Esa frase fue suficiente para que Harry soltara un puñetazo que dio directo en la nariz de McLeggan.

-¡No vueltas a pararte por aquí! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Hermione! – gritó Harry

McLeggan quiso defenderse, golpear a Harry, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry ya le había lanzado el segundo golpe, derribándolo.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Potter! –exclamó McLeggan, incorporándose.

Harry iba a golpearlo nuevamente, pero Hermione se interpuso.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena –pidió chica.

Harry se contuvo al ver la cara de angustia de Hermione.

-¡Desaparece! –ordenó Harry a McLeggan-. ¡No vuelvas a buscarla!

Él les dirigió una última mirada de odio y desapareció con su varita.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Hermione. La chica asintió, pero estaba transparente.

Los dos entraron al departamento, Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sillón y Harry hizo lo mismo con el sillón de enfrente. Entre los dos reinó un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente, Harry se compadeció de la carita de angustia de Hermione, hizo aparecer un té con su varita y lo ofreció a la chica.

-Tómalo, te hará bien.

Hermione dio el primer sorbo, tenía la boca seca. Harry dio vueltas en círculo por la sala, esperando a que ella terminara el té, sus ojos se posaron en la caja de chocolates y sin pedir permiso alguno, abrió la caja y tomó uno.

-McLeggan es peor un dementor –dijo Harry antes de llevarse el chocolate a la boca.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a salir con él? –preguntó Hermione

-No lo sabía –dijo Harry bastante serio y tomando asiento por un lado de ella.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Necesitaba una sanadora, tengo vértigo.

Hermione sonrió.

Harry quiso devolverle la sonrisa, pero en el fondo estaba muy molesto con ella. ¿Por qué había preferido al patán de McLeggan? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar el amor que él le ofrecía?

-No volveré a verlo –dijo Hermione, leyendo su pensamiento.

-Eso espero

-De verdad, lo siento –repuso Hermione-, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegas…

Harry se acercó a ella, la chica dejo escapar un par de lágrimas.

-No pienses en eso –dijo Harry, limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar-, seguramente le hubieras lanzado un hechizo para convertirlo en piojo. Simplemente me diste el gusto de romperle la nariz… Y mira que llevaba tres meses conteniendo ese impulso.

Ella rió

-Soy muy impulsivo –dijo Harry-, es importante que como mi futura esposa lo sepas, y por cierto, también soy muy celoso.

-Gracias por estar aquí –dijo la chica.

-Hermione Granger, estar a tu lado es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Eres tú la que me mantiene al margen.

Ella sonrió, pero sus ojos aún dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Ya deja de llorar porque vas a arruinar tu maquillaje, y no pienso llevarte al cine con la cara lavada –dijo Harry limpiando las últimas lágrimas.

Hermione rió, Harry se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

-No me has dicho qué película quieres ver –agregó el ojiverde.

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello envolviéndolo en un efusivo abrazo, no importaba el título de la película si se trataba de convivir con el mejor amigo del mundo.


	5. El escudo de San Mungo

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS **

**Capítulo 5: "El escudo de San Mungo"**

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto,_

_y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

_Lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir._

_La mayoría de la gente existe, eso es todo"._

_Oscar Wilde_

Hermione terminó de ver a sus pacientes citados, faltaban pocos minutos para la hora de la salida, pero le daba tiempo de hacer una última visita a los pacientes del primer piso: "los heridos por artefactos".

El paciente de la primera habitación era el señor Bonham, era un anciano de 90 años que había llegado al hospital hace tres días después de que su caldero explotó. El pobre hombre había olvidado los ingredientes de una poción y puso un ingrediente equivocado que lo llevó hasta la cama de ese hospital.

-Buenas tardes, señor Bonham –saludó Hermione.

El viejo miró a la hermosa chica, tenía una mirada dulce, unos ojos brillantes, una sonrisa cálida y su inteligencia saltaba a la vista. Sin lugar a dudas, no podía estar en mejores manos.

-¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó Hermione

-Bien –contestó el viejo-, hace unos momentos vino el sanador Guyton y me aplicó varios medicamentos.

Hermione se acercó a revisarlo.

-Lo veo mucho mejor –dijo Hermione al cabo de unos minutos-, mañana lo daré de alta.

El anciano sonrió con tristeza, mientras la chica hacía su nota en el expediente.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Hermione

-Supongo que sí –dijo el señor Bonham-, mañana estaré nuevamente en casa, completamente solo.

Hermione sonrió conmovida. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando el anciano. Era muy triste llegar a casa y no tener a nadie con quién conversar.

-¿Y su familia? –preguntó Hermione

-No tengo –dijo el señor Bonham-, siempre fui muy egoísta, nunca quise tener una familia, me dedique a los negocios y deje pasar los años, y ahora estoy aquí, rico pero completamente solo. Ya ve, ni siquiera tengo un amigo que venga a visitarme.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Tengo un negocio de pociones, pero ya estoy viejo y ni siquiera puedo recordar los ingredientes sin que explote mi caldero.

-Quizás es tiempo de dejar de trabajar, puede salir y disfrutar de su dinero.

-¿Solo? Eso no es divertido–replicó el Sr. Bonham-, daría toda mi fortuna por alguien a quien amar.

Hermione le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Ha sido una excelente sanadora –dijo el anciano-. Estoy muy agradecido por todas las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo y el tratamiento que me dio no pudo haber sido mejor, pero cuando se tiene mi edad, ninguna poción da ánimos para seguir viviendo.

Hermione desvió los ojos, ella tenía setenta años menos y se sentía exactamente igual.

-¿Tiene esposo? –preguntó el anciano.

-No

-¿Vive con sus padres?

-No, la guerra me los arrebató.

-Me imagino que tiene novio y que está enamorada de él.

-No, ni siquiera creo en el amor.

-¿Por qué una mujer joven, inteligente y bonita dice esas cosas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que tiene todo para ser feliz y no quiere serlo –dijo el anciano-. Usted va a ser la última persona a la que yo le dé un consejo: "intente ser feliz". No siga los pasos de este viejo inútil que está a un pie de la tumba y que nunca amo, ni fue amado. Yo tampoco creía en el amor, pero ahora estoy seguro que existe y que sólo los valientes pueden encontrarlo.

-Gracias, señor Bonham.

-Gracias a usted por todos sus cuidados.

-Y en cuanto a usted –dijo Hermione con una nueva sonrisa-, no quiero que siga pensando que está a un paso de la tumba. Mañana le traeré un caldero nuevo y una libreta, y yo misma le ayudaré a recordar los ingredientes de las pociones que elabora.

-Gracias.

Hermione abandonó el Hospital, la cabeza le daba vueltas, en vez de ir directo a su departamento, prefirió caminar. Sentía escalofrío al recordar las palabras de su paciente, podía imaginarse a sí misma con setenta años más, repitiendo esas mismas palabras a un sanador más joven.

Entró al Caldero Chorreante y se tomó un chocolate caliente, después golpeó los ladrillos que conducían al Callejón Diagon, paso a saludar a George y a Ron a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, les compró varias bolsas de dulces para los niños del Hospital y después de despedirse, fue a comprar una pluma fuente, una libreta y un nuevo caldero para el señor Bonham.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Hermione llegó a San Mungo mucho más temprano que de costumbre, entre sus manos llevaba los obsequios que había comprado para el señor Bonham, por lo que antes de dirigirse a su consultorio pasó a visitarlo.<p>

-Buenos días, señor Bonham –saludó Hermione desde la puerta.

Un amigo de ella, el sanador Mosby se encontraba parado frente a la cama del paciente, aparentemente le retiraba el suero, por lo que seguramente ya estaba mucho mejor.

-Lo siento, Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo la chica y enseguida volteó a ver al señor Bonham, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de absoluta paz.

-Acaba de morir –dijo el sanador.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo estar en una pesadilla, de la impresión dejó caer al piso todas las cosas que llevaba.

-¿Qué paso? –alcanzó a preguntar-. Ayer estaba estable, se había recuperado por completo de la explosión del caldero, hoy iba a darlo de alta.

-Era un anciano de noventa años, tú sabes que esos pacientes en cualquier momento se complican –dijo Mosby con voz dulce y serena-. Anoche empezó a respirar con dificultad, hice todo lo posible por salvarle la vida, pero hace unos minutos le dio un infarto… Lo siento mucho, Herm.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Yo lo revisé ayer, su corazón estaba bien, él estaba deprimido, yo debí quedarme a cuidarlo, quizás si...

-No fue culpa de nadie, Hermione –dijo Mosby-. Simplemente su ciclo en la vida terminó.

Hermione se sentó al lado del cuerpo del señor Bonham, sin saber siquiera lo mucho que estaba llorando, Mosby le puso una mano en el hombro.

En ese momento entró el sanador Smethwyck.

-Lo lamento –les dijo a ambos sanadores -. Sé que ambos hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos.

Mosby asintió.

-Donó toda su fortuna al hospital San Mungo –agregó Mosby

Hermione hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Nadie ha venido a reclamar el cuerpo –informó Smethwyck

-Yo me haré cargo del entierro -dijo Hermione.

* * *

><p>Harry estacionó su auto enfrente del cementerio y fue a buscar a Hermione, no tardó en encontrarla al lado de la tumba del señor Bonham, esperando a que dos hombres terminaran de echar tierra al féretro.<p>

-¡Harry!-exclamó la chica sorprendida al verlo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry la observó durante unos segundos, su hermosa chica vestía de negro, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado una semana completa y sostenía un ramo de flores.

-¿Por qué estás sola en esto? –replicó Harry-. ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?

-El señor Bonham era un desconocido para ti

-¡Pero tú eres mi vida! –exclamó Harry-. ¿Por qué siempre intentas ser fuerte y resolver las cosas por ti misma? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar un poquito en mí?

-Él era mi paciente y ahora está muerto por mi culpa.

-Por supuesto que no, mi amor. No fue tu culpa que su caldero explotará, tú lo atendiste e hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para salvarlo.

-Pero estaba deprimido, yo debí quedarme y…

-Hermione, él murió porque ya había cumplido su misión en la vida.

La chica lo abrazó llorando, Harry no tardó en estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos se quedaron abrazados varios minutos. Era tan reconfortarte para ella, sentir su abrazo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó Hermione.

-El sanador Smethwyck me envió una lechuza, avisándome. Me dijo que vendrá más tarde junto con Mosby a dejar flores.

-Lo sé.

Harry le dio un beso en la sien y su nariz aspiró el perfume de su cabello castaño. La amaba tanto.

Los dos hombres que estaban echando tierra al féretro, les avisaron que ya habían terminado.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, ofreciéndoles una propina.

Hermione se inclinó, colocó las flores que había llevado y se despidió del señor Bonham.

* * *

><p>Pronto iba a oscurecer, Harry caminaba por el parque de la mano de Hermione, aún consolándola. Gracias a una buena comida en un restaurante, una visita a la librería y un paseo por el parque, había conseguido que en las últimas dos horas, la chica no derramase más lágrimas.<p>

-¿Tienes pacientes citados para mañana? –preguntó Harry-. Me gustaría que fuéramos a Hogsmeade, quiero que te distraigas un poco.

-No puedo –dijo Hermione suavemente-, tengo varios pacientes y creo que me hará bien trabajar. Ya me tomé el día de hoy y el sanador Smethwyck se va a enojar si falto mañana.

-Estoy agradecido con él por haberme avisado –confesó Harry-. Te vio muy triste y no dudo en enviarme una lechuza.

-¡Vaya aliado que tienes! Te lo ganaste al organizar esa colecta.

-Lo conocí la primera vez que fui a visitarte a San Mungo –dijo Harry-, me confundió con uno de sus pacientes y por poco me interna con una camisa de fuerza, un tal sanador Ganong me ayudó a escapar, después le aclaró que yo era Harry Potter y tu jefe me agradeció infinitamente la donación que hice al Hospital. Me preguntó si mi visita a San Mungo se debía a alguna enfermedad y el resto de tus colegas le dijo a coro que yo estaba ahí por ti, desde entonces es mi mejor aliado.

Hermione rió recordando ese día. Harry sonrió, finalmente después de todos sus esfuerzos, la veía reír y su risa tenía el poder de seducirlo. La contempló varios segundos sintiéndose completamente atraído. Ella desvió los ojos intimidada por la mirada insistente del ojiverde, él con un movimiento suave y firme, le tomó el rostro entre las manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Te amo, Herm –murmuró el ojiverde.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Harry se inclinó cariñoso y le dio un beso en la frente, Hermione sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda, pero no se movió. Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre sus cabellos rizados, aspirando su perfume, embriagándose de dicha, después volvió a besarla en la frente, besó sus mejillas una por una y bajó lentamente hasta el borde de sus labios dispuesto a besarla, pero instintivamente Hermione giro la cabeza, evitando el contacto. Esta vez, Harry no le permitió separarse, la apretó contra su cuerpo, y sostuvo firmemente la cabeza de la chica, miró nuevamente sus labios rojos y se inclinó para besarlos, pero la chica estaba temblando entre sus brazos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Harry se separó al verla llorar, moría por besarla, pero jamás bajo esas circunstancias.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo ella

-Discúlpame –dijo Harry-, no debí intentarlo.

Hermione lo miró con sus profundos ojos, a pesar de sus palabras, podía ver la frustración en el rostro del chico. Ella intentó sonreír, pero evidentemente ahora ambos estaban bastante incómodos.

-Tengo que irme –dijo la chica, por nada del mundo quería que Harry le preguntará por qué había llorado nuevamente-. Gracias por acompañarme al entierro y por pasar la tarde conmigo.

-Espera, te llevaré a tu casa –dijo Harry, tratando de detenerla.

-Déjame por favor –pidió la chica-. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

-No se trata de pensar, Hermione

-Perdóname

-No puedo entenderte, me estás volviendo loco.

Hermione se inclinó, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y echo a correr. Por un segundo, Harry pensó en salir detrás de ella, pero ya bastante lo había rechazado, tenía que darle su espacio y sobre todo tenía que darle tiempo. ¿Acaso no le había prometido ser paciente?

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió la puerta de su departamento, aún podía sentir los labios de Harry sobre su frente, sobre sus mejillas y en el borde de sus labios. Era una sensación nueva y bastante agradable para ser honestos. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda al recordar los brazos fuertes de Harry, recorrer con cuidado su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Y por un instante, se imagino un beso entre ambos y de sólo pensarlo, las piernas le temblaron aún más.<p>

"Estás muriendo por un beso suyo" –dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza

"Por supuesto que no" –objetó Hermione

"Saliste corriendo porque no estás dispuesta a aceptar que por primera vez amas a alguien. Por eso lloraste, porque la verdad cayó sobre ti justo en el momento que él intento besarte".

"No es cierto. Yo no creo en el amor"

"Vas a tener que aceptarlo, Hermione Granger, estás enamorada de Harry Potter"

Hermione hizo a un lado ese pensamiento, iba a cerrar la puerta del departamento cuando se dio cuenta que había un paquete para ella en la entrada, lo tomó entre sus manos, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón. Pronto tuvo ante sus ojos una escultura con el escudo del Hospital San Mungo: una varita con un hueso atravesado. Estaba labrada en oro, era una pieza antigua, pero muy hermosa.

Hermione buscó en el fondo de la caja para saber quién había enviado semejante regalo y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar una carta del señor Bonham

_Querida sanadora Granger: _

_Esta es mi carta de despedida porque mi paso en esta vida finalmente ha terminado, pero me voy en paz y eternamente agradecido por sus cuidados y por su dulce sonrisa. Es usted una excelente sanadora con un corazón lleno de bondad. _

_Me gustaría que conserve el escudo del Hospital San Mungo, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, desde que mi antepasado, San __Mungo Bonham fundó el hospital. Él decía que la mejor poción para sanar el alma es el amor, por favor, no lo olvide nunca… Y que Dios la bendiga. _

Hermione dejo correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, ayer a esas horas había estado hablando con él

"_Usted va a ser la última persona a la que yo le dé un consejo: "intente ser feliz". No siga los pasos de este viejo inútil que está a un pie de la tumba y que nunca amo, ni fue amado. Yo tampoco creía en el amor, pero ahora estoy seguro que existe y que sólo los valientes pueden encontrarlo_.

Hermione secó sus lágrimas, tomó un pergamino y garabateó una nota

"_Querido Harry: _

_Si quiero ir contigo a Hogsmeade"_

Ató el pergamino a una lechuza y la vio salir volando por la ventana.


	6. Una oportunidad

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 6: "Una oportunidad"**

_Amor es sólo una palabra, hasta que alguien llega para darle sentido_

_Paulo Coelho_

Harry suspendió la lectura del periódico y consultó su reloj, aún era temprano, es más, faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de su cita. ¿Por qué el tiempo transcurría tan lento? ¿Por qué el reloj se empeñaba en ser su peor enemigo esa mañana? Sin más remedio, siguió leyendo "El Profeta" hasta que finalmente una alarma le indicó que faltaban cinco minutos para encontrarse con Hermione Granger.

Harry brincó del sillón, paso una mano por su desordenado cabello intentando alisarlo, caminó hasta la chimenea, tomó un puño de polvos flu y antes de desaparecer de Grimmauld Place, hizo aparecer con su varita una rosa, porque con esa "necia" las flores nunca estaban de más.

Hermione escuchó la alarma de la red flu y sin querer, el corazón le dio un vuelco, Harry apareció en la sala de su departamento y una sola mirada le bastó para saber que el hombre se veía guapísimo con un pantalón negro de marca y una elegante camisa blanca desabrochada en los dos primeros botones, y por si eso fuera poco, sostenía una rosa en la mano.

-Hola –saludó Harry consciente del efecto que había causado en ella.

Hermione abrió discretamente la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró tratando de componer una sonrisa.

-Hola -dijo Hermione, dando un respiro profundo para recuperar el aplomo.

Harry rió divertido, sin embargo, se inclinó cauteloso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció la rosa.

-Gracias –dijo la chica aceptando la flor, enseguida la llevó a su nariz, aspiró su aroma y con un movimiento de su varita, la puso en un florero sobre la mesa.

Harry la contempló abiertamente, Hermione estaba preciosa con un vestido corto, color beige de gasa, usaba unos tacones altos que hacían ver sus piernas mucho más largas y su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola.

-¿Es nuestra primera cita oficial? –preguntó Harry, levantando una ceja.

-Sí –dijo Hermione después de calcular el peso de esas palabras.

-¿Me prometes que no saldrás corriendo?

-Te lo prometo –dijo la castaña, tratando de hacer a un lado la sensación de estar parada en arena movediza.

Harry la tomó de mano y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para que le modelara su vestido. La delgada tela dibujó las curvas de la chica, dejando a Harry sin aliento por un par de segundos.

-Quizás deba empezar por decirte que te ves muy bien –dijo Harry.

-Gracias –dijo ella sin poder evitar un rubor en las mejillas.

-Ven –dijo Harry ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Hermione caminó a sus brazos. Él no tardo en recibirla y estrecharla con fuerza. Hermione se quedo quieta, sorprendida de que su corazón pudiera latir tan rápidamente, y por un momento, tuvo miedo de que Harry escuchara sus latidos descontrolados.

-Cierra los ojos –murmuró Harry.

Ella obedeció pensando que Harry no tardaría en juntar sus labios con los ella. Él se inclinó, aspiró el perfume de una suave fragancia y la besó en el cuello, apenas un sutil roce, y después haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separó de ella.

-Eso fue para romper el hielo –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

Ella rió haciendo a un lado todos sus miedos. Harry le ofreció su brazo antes de que ambos tocaran el traslador que los llevaría a Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirles?<p>

-Buenos días, tenemos una reservación -dijo Harry a la recepcionista.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Señor y señora Potter –murmuró Harry haciendo más fuerte su abrazo sobre Hermione. Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero él la silencio con un beso en la mejilla.

-Por aquí –dijo la chica de la recepción haciendo que ambos la siguieran hasta una elegante mesa ubicada en una de las terrazas del restaurante.

Harry abrió una silla para Hermione y enseguida tomó asiento por un lado de ella. Un mesero les dio la bienvenida y les ofreció las cartas, prometiendo volver enseguida para tomarles la orden.

-¡Qué bonito lugar! –comentó Hermione observando el restaurante. Era un salón grande y muy elegante con varias terrazas que dejaban ver un enorme jardín con una fuente de aguas danzantes al centro, y árboles y flores alrededor.

-¿Sabías que el número de restaurantes en el mundo mágico ha aumentado un 40% desde que terminó la guerra? –dijo Harry, fijando sus ojos en Hermione e imitando su voz de sabelotodo.

-No.

-También aumentó el número de tiendas de artículos mágicos en un 30%, las tiendas de animales fantásticos en un 20% y las librerías un 15% -dijo Harry con autosuficiencia y sonriendo de medio lado-. Lo leí esta mañana en "El Profeta".

-¡Harry! –protestó la chica, sabiendo que se reía de ella.

El mesero llegó para pedirles la orden, ambos se decidieron por un buen corte de carne acompañado de ensalada y vino tinto.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó el mesero.

-Sí -dijo Harry-, un tarta de manzana para dos personas .

-Por supuesto señor, en un momento traeré su orden -dijo el mesero retirándose.

Hermione movió los ojos en un gesto juguetón, Harry la conocía tan bien que sabía hasta el nombre de su postre favorito. ¿Por qué ella no lograba recordar el suyo?

-¿Qué le dijiste al sanador Smethwyck para faltar hoy? –preguntó Harry.

-La verdad. Le dije que saldría contigo y él mismo se ofreció para reprogramar mis pacientes, los veré en lo que resta de la semana.

-Eso no me gusta, suena a que vas a tener mucho trabajo.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes trabajo?

-Sí, pero yo soy el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores y tengo todo bajo control. Honestamente, hemos tenido unos días bastante tranquilos sin magos tenebrosos ni fuerzas oscuras que perseguir y lo mejor de todo, no he tenido que salir de viaje.

-Me alegro porque se te extrañaba mucho en esos viajes –dijo Hermione sin pensar.

-¿De verdad me extrañabas?

-Sí, un poquito.

-¿Poquito? –exclamó Harry frunciendo el ceño, él la había extrañado horrores, al grado de descubrir que la quería en su vida para siempre. Hermione sonrió y el mesero llegó con la comida.

Hermione se sorprendió así misma de lo agradable que le resultaba la compañía de Harry, ninguna de sus atenciones y muestras de cariño le paso desapercibida, y eso en vez de incomodarla, la hacía sentir segura pero también amada. Sin lugar a dudas, lo más valioso que tenía era su amistad con él.

-¿Puedo hacer un brindis? -dijo Hermione, sosteniendo repentinamente su copa minutos antes de terminar de comer.

-Por supuesto -contestó Harry haciendo a un lado los cubiertos y tomando su copa.

-¡Por nuestra amistad! -dijo Hermione chocando su copa con la de él.

-¡Salud!

Harry sonrió y bebió de su copa. Se sentía muy contento con ese inesperado brindis y también porque Hermione ya no lo rechazaba, sino que le sonreía más abiertamente y le permitía más contacto físico.

-¿Y bien, señorita Granger? –dijo Harry en cuanto terminaron de comer- ¿Quiere bailar o prefiere caminar por el jardín?

Hermione miró la pista del restaurante, un mago tocaba el piano con su varita, la música era muy agradable e invitaba a bailar, pero seguramente si lo hacían serían en centro de todas las miradas y eso no le gustaba.

-Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín –dijo la chica.

-Como tú quieras, pero ni creas que nos vamos a ir de aquí sin bailar.

Harry la tomó de la mano y los dos salieron al jardín. Caminaron largo rato hablando de diferentes temas, desde los viajes de Harry hasta los pacientes de Hermione, hasta que inesperadamente Harry se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione.

-Perdóname por preguntarlo, pero quiero saber porqué lloraste ayer cuando intenté besarte –dijo Harry sin rodeos.

Ella desvió los ojos, pero Harry le volvió el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –exclamó Hermione.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Cuidarte? ¿Quererte?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-¿Por qué estás haciendo que me enamore de ti?

Harry parpadeó tres veces antes de poder creer esa pregunta.

-¿No ves que tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti, de amarte con locura y después perderte? –admitió Hermione.

-¿Perderme? Eso nunca –dijo Harry-. Te amo y no voy a permitir que nada me separe de ti. Ni siquiera tú podrás hacerlo.

Ella lo contempló dibujando una discreta sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Acaso no era un hombre como él lo que siempre había deseado? ¿Cómo podía seguir negándose a sí misma que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Cómo podía hacer oídos sordos a sus sentimientos?

Finalmente, sin saber cómo, ella se acercó a él y acarició su cara con la yema de sus dedos, al tiempo que le decía:

-Harry, no sé si saldré lastimada o no, no sé si durara para siempre o solamente unos días, pero quiero intentarlo.

En el rostro del chico se dibujó una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Hermione que acariciaba su rostro y la llevó a sus labios, depositando un beso.

-Quiero intentarlo –continuó Hermione-, quizás sea una locura, pero no me importa. No quiero una existencia vacía, quiero descubrir que el amor existe porque necesito amar y ser amada.

-Te voy a demostrar que sí existe –dijo Harry, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas-, te voy a demostrar que no es ninguna locura y que durara para siempre.

Los dos rieron. Hermione rodeó el cuello del chico, acariciando sus cabellos negros. Harry se inclinó y la besó en la frente, repetidas veces, haciéndola estremecer ante el suave contacto, después bajó lentamente cubriendo sus mejillas y hasta depositó un beso travieso en la punta de su nariz, para finalmente unir sus labios en una tierna caricia sobre su boca.

"No es un sueño" –pensó Harry, besando a la mujer que amaba y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, mientras que los labios dulces de Hermione le hacían saber que ya nunca más podría vivir sin ellos.

"Me quiere" –pensó Hermione, percibiendo claramente cómo Harry se estremecía de la emoción, cuando ella instintivamente respondió a sus labios, permitiéndole un intercambio más profundo.

Ella se separó cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, Harry le sonrió con la confianza de un niño, mientras que sus musculosos brazos la rodeaban con la fuerza de un hombre.

-Te amo –murmuró Harry.

Hermione ocultó un segundo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry para disimular un fino rubor, pero sus labios no tardaron en volver a encontrarse con los de él. Una nueva y agradable sensación invadió todo su ser, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Hola:<p>

¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí porque estoy muy desvelada y con un montón de tarea... En serio, si no hay reviews, renuncio jajaja. Es muy triste ver que entran cientos a leer y muy pocos son los que dejan reviews. No tienen ni idea de lo valiosas que son sus opiniones... Y si ustedes esperan con ansias una actualización, uno como escritor/a también desea una retroalimentación.


	7. Immobile Crura

"**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 7: "Immobile crura"**

"_La magia es sólo una ciencia que no entendemos aún"_

_Arthur C. Clarke_

Harry contempló el mapa que tenía sobre su escritorio, su estrategia de seguridad estaba casi terminada. Sonrió al pensar en su propuesta para preservar la paz y el orden en el mundo mágico, seguro que a Kingsley le gustaría.

-¡Señor Potter! –interrumpió su secretaria, llamando a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante, Kelly –murmuró Harry.

Ella entró.

-El señor ministro quiere hablar con usted, dice que es urgente –informó la chica.

Harry se puso de pie para ir a buscar a Kingsley a su despacho, pero justo detrás de su secretaria, apareció Kingsley, su aspecto era más serio que nunca y lucía bastante preocupado.

-¡Harry! ¡Tenemos problemas! –informó el ministro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Un preso escapó de Azkaban!

Harry frunció el entrecejo incapaz de creer esa noticia, la semana pasada había reforzado la seguridad en Azkaban. ¿Quién había podido burlar a los guardias y atravesar el mar para escapar?

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó Harry.

-Rodolphus Lestrang –informó Kingsley- se escapó esta mañana, acaban de informarme.

Harry se paseo por su despacho llevando las manos por su desordenado cabello, aún sin poder creerlo. A excepción de Sirius Black, quien logró escapar porque era un animago, nadie más había podido salir de ahí. Unos meses antes de la batalla final, los dementores tomaron la prisión y permitieron que varios mortífagos escaparan, pero ya no había más dementores allí, Kingsley los había prohibido. ¿Cómo era posible que un mago tan viejo como Rodolphus Lestrang pudiera escapar? ¿Cómo había podido conseguirlo?

-No puedo explicármelo –dijo Harry consternado.

-Nadie.

-Iré a Azkaban –dijo Harry con una nueva determinación en los ojos-. Llevaré a varios aurores, seguramente Lestrang no debe de estar muy lejos, debe de estar en algún sitio por ahí escondido, lo encontraremos.

-Los acompañaré –dijo Kingsley.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras, sigue al frente del Ministerio, te mantendré informado.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Soy el Ministro! Tengo que velar por el bien de la comunidad mágica.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era inútil insistir.

-Necesitaremos un traslador –le dijo.

-Por supuesto, ordenaré que lo preparen –dijo Kingsley, disponiéndose a abandonar el despacho de Harry.

-Reuniré a los aurores –dijo el ojiverde-, saldremos enseguida.

Kigsley se fue, Harry ordenó a su secretaria que reuniera a sus mejores aurores. Pronto su despacho se vio lleno de magos, Harry les mostró un mapa de Azkaban y sus alrededores, y les señaló los lugares donde debían buscar a Lestrang.

-Kingsley dice que el traslador está listo –informó la secretaria, diez minutos después-. Los espera en la fuente.

-Gracias, Kelly –dijo Harry

Los aurores abandonaron el despacho, Harry tomó un pergamino limpio y garabateó una nota.

-Envía esta nota a la señorita Granger –pidió Harry a su secretaria.

-Sí señor, buena suerte –dijo la chica.

* * *

><p>Hermione abandonó el piso de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, después de visitar a Alice y Frank Longbotton, y se dirigió a su consultorio. A su llegada, una lechuza estaba esperándola. Hermione sorprendida, fue y tomó la nota que sostenía el ave.<p>

"Querida bruja tenebrosa:

Ha ocurrido un problema, un preso se ha escapado de Azkaban y tengo que ir allí.

Me comunicaré contigo en cuanto pueda.

Harry"

Ella soltó un suspiro, le preocupaba que Harry se viera envuelto en ese tipo de situaciones, porque siempre representaban algún tipo de peligro. La chica miró por la ventana, intentado tranquilizarse y dejar atrás la ansiedad que le provocaba su ausencia, finalmente Harry era un excelente auror y sabía cuidarse perfectamente. Sonrió al pensar que seguramente se perderían el concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth que tenían planeado para esa noche, Harry había insistido tanto en ir, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya habría otras oportunidades. Sin más remedio, abrió su agenda para hacer pasar a su siguiente paciente.

* * *

><p>-Todo va muy bien con su bebé –informó Hermione a Ron y a Luna, en cuanto terminó de revisar a ésta última.<p>

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo alzando la ceja

Hermione asintió, Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y estás segura que es niño? –preguntó nuevamente Ron.

-Ron, por lo menos veinte veces te he dicho que sí.

-Si te equivocas, te demando –advirtió el pelirrojo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. En los últimos meses había hecho varias veces un hechizo para confirmar el sexo del bebé y todo apuntaba a que era niño.

-Luna tiene siete meses de embarazo, su bebé es un varón y está en perfectas condiciones –dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Y eso es gracias a la poción de escarabajos que estoy tomando –dijo la rubia, acariciando su vientre.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Era broma –dijo la chica, esbozando una sonrisa-. He seguido todas tus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

-Más te vale

Ron se inclinó y besó a Luna en la mejilla. Hermione hizo aparecer una receta y varias pociones para su amiga.

-Y cambiando el tema –dijo Luna lanzando una suspicaz mirada sobre Hermione -. ¿Cómo vas con Harry?

La castaña no pudo evitar una sonrisa en cuanto Luna mencionó a su ojiverde favorito.

-Muy bien –dijo ella-. Ya llevamos tres meses saliendo juntos.

-Me imagino que en este tiempo has logrado que Harry conozca todas las librerías de Londres –dijo Ron con desdén.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Hermione ofendida-, no soy tan aburrida.

Luna rió, Ron negó con la cabeza sin querer pensar en las largas horas que seguramente Harry había pasado en las librerías con tal de estar al lado de su ratón de biblioteca.

-En serio –dijo Hermione apurada-, hemos ido a todos lados, desde el London Eye hasta el Museo de Historia Natural.

-¿Museo? –preguntó Ron horrorizado.

-¡Hoy íbamos a ir a un concierto! –exclamó Hermione.

-Seguramente por iniciativa de Harry –replicó Ron.

-También yo quería ir –dijo la castaña.

-Ya déjala en paz –dijo Luna riendo y tomando la mano de Ron.

-Está bien –dijo el pelirrojo-, me consta que Harry está feliz contigo. Se nota que funcionó el filtro amoroso que nos compraste hace unos meses.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione dispuesta a levantar su varita-. ¡Yo no te he comprado ningún filtro!

Ron y Luna rieron, y Hermione sin más remedio se unió a sus risas.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Luna, dando un abrazo a su amiga-. ¿Cuándo quieres que venga a revisión?

-En tres semanas –respondió Hermione.

-Aquí estaremos –dijo Ron-, pero de cualquier forma, Harry y tú están invitados a cenar con nosotros el próximo sábado.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione-. Allí estaremos.

Ron se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar el consultorio de la mano de su esposa.

Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera, pronto serían las cinco y Harry aún no se había reportado con ella. Aunque no quería pensar en cosas malas, estaba muy preocupada por él. Nunca había estado en Azkaban, pero no necesitaba saber cómo era para darse cuenta que era un lugar sumamente peligroso, lleno de magos malos y temibles.

Lentamente transcurrió otra hora y Hermione se sentía más angustiada con cada minuto que pasaba. Le horrorizó pensar que pronto sería de noche y que tal vez no vería a Harry hasta el día siguiente.

-Hora de la salida –anunció alegremente el sanador Ostrosky cantando a lo largo del pasillo.

Hermione tomó su bolsa dispuesta a abandonar el hospital, pero en ese momento, una alarma comenzó a sonar. La chica no tardó en reconocer ese sonido, era la sirena del hospital indicando que había una urgencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó la chica, saliendo al pasillo con su varita.

-¡Hay varios heridos! –informó el sanador Smethwick, corriendo hacia la sala de urgencias

-¿Quiénes?

-Son miembros del Ministerio de Magia, parece ser que hubo un accidente cerca de Azkaban.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco con esas palabras, y su primer y único pensamiento fue Harry. Sin dudarlo, corrió detrás del sanador Smethwick, implorando a todos los cielos para que Harry estuviera bien.

La sala de urgencias era un verdadero caos, todo mundo corría por los diferentes cubículos cargando pociones y material médico, Hermione se abrió paso entre todos sus compañeros, tratando de localizar a Harry. En el primer cubículo se encontró con varios sanadores rodeando una camilla donde evidentemente había un mago herido, la chica se armó de valor antes de echar un vistazo, afortunadamente no era Harry, sino Dean Thomas, miembro también del Cuartel General de Aurores.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estoy bien, sólo son pequeñas heridas

Hermione interrogó con la mirada al sanador Mosby, quien era el principal encargado de atenderlo. Mosby asintió, indicándole que la situación estaba bajo control. La chica sabía que Dean estaba en buenas manos, por lo que corrió al siguiente cubículo, donde encontró otro mago herido al que no conocía y que estaba siendo atendido por varios colegas suyos. Hermione volvió a salir al pasillo para dirigirse al siguiente cubículo, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡Hermione!

Ella volteó inmediatamente, identificando la voz de Harry a sus espaldas. Sus ojos no tardaron en reconocerlo, afortunadamente estaba sano y salvo. Hermione corrió hacia él, echándole los brazos al cuello.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy –dijo el ojiverde abrazándola.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! –dijo Hermione apretando sus labios contra los de él.

-No me ha pasado nada.

-Tienes una herida –dijo Hermione observando su ceja sangrante-. ¡Déjame curarte!

Harrry negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada –dijo el ojiverde. Hermione volvió a besarlo en los labios, aprisionando su cara con ambas manos.

-Por favor, atiende a Kingsley –dijo Harry-. Todos tienen heridas pequeñas, pero Kingsley recibió una maldición.

-¿Qué maldición?

-Immobile crura –dijo Harry

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-Rodolphus Lestrang escapó de Azkaban, pero logramos encontrarlo muy cerca de allí, lo teníamos rodeado, pero aún así, él se negó a entregarse, fue muy difícil capturarlo y en su intento de escapar, comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra logrando herir a varios magos, pero a Kingsley le lanzó la maldición Immobile crura. Yo intenté desviarla, pero aún así, en cuanto el rayo de luz tocó a Kinsgley, él dejo de mover las piernas.

Hermione asintió, tratando de procesar toda esa información.

-Finalmente logré atrapar a Lestrang y ahora está nuevamente en Azkaban, pero Kingsley está muy mal, tienes que verlo –dijo Harry.

-Iré a verlo –dijo Hermione-, pero no te vayas de aquí, por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza, Hermione le dio un beso rápido en los labios y entró al cubículo donde estaba Kingsley

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Hermione al sanador Gartner

-Su estado es muy delicado –contestó el sanador.

-Señorita Granger –gritó Kingsley desesperado, reconociéndola-, ayúdeme, por favor.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él

-No puedo mover las piernas, ayúdeme.

-Haré todo lo posible –murmuró Hermione, sabiendo que tenían muy pocas esperanzas.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué hacemos, Hermione? No hay ningún contrahechizo –dijo el sanador Gartner

-¿Quieres ayudarme aplicándole un hechizo estimulante en las piernas? – dijo Hermione. El mago asintió y dirigió la luz de su varita hacia las piernas de Kingsley.

Hermione se dirigió a la vitrina donde guardaban los ingredientes para las pociones. Gartner tenía razón, no había ningún contrahechizo. Era la primera vez que Hermione atendía a una víctima de la maldición Immobile crura. De acuerdo a lo que había leído, en cuanto la maldición tocaba a su víctima, la persona perdía toda la fuerza, movilidad y sensibilidad en las piernas, condenándolo a la invalidez de por vida. Se necesitaba de un mago experto como Rodolphus Lestrang para poder realizar la maldición con "éxito", por lo que era muy difícil encontrar a magos inválidos, víctimas de esa maldición y hasta el momento, ningún remedio había dado resultado.

La chica se apretó la sien, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar alguna solución. Harry le había dicho que intentó desviar la maldición, por lo que quizás el daño a Kingsley podría ser mucho menor. En una ocasión, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, encontró un libro de magia antigua con una poción que si bien nunca había sido ocupada para la maldición Immobile crura, a la mejor podría ayudar para disminuir su efecto. Hermione tomó entre sus manos un caldero y comenzó a vaciar los ingredientes.

-Necesito que bebas esta poción –dijo Hermione a Kingsley, veinte minutos después.

El ministro de Magia asintió. Entre Hermione y Gartner ayudaron a Kingsley a semisentarse para que pudiera tomar la poción.

-¿Crees que funcione? –preguntó Gartner discretamente a Hermione.

-No lo sé, es nuestra única esperanza –dijo la chica

Gartner volvió a tomar su varita y siguió aplicando el hechizo estimulante, pero esta vez en cuanto la luz apuntó a las piernas del ministro, este último dejo escapar un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Hermione, inclinándose para ver a Kingsley a los ojos

-Sentí el hechizo –dijo Kingsley.

Hermione y Gartner intercambiaron una mirada de esperanza.

-Intenté mover su pierna derecha –pidió Gartner

El ministro obedeció, y muy lenta y débilmente pudo mover el dedo gordo del pie.

-Ahora la pierna izquierda –dijo Hermione.

Kingsley logró realizar un pequeño movimiento de flexión y extensión de su pie izquierdo.

Gartner y Hermione sonrieron al mismo tiempo. El sanador Gartner tomó un martillo y comenzó a valorar los reflejos, la mayoría estaban presentes.

* * *

><p>-¡Se recuperará, Harry! –dijo Hermione al ojiverde media hora después al encontrarlo en el pasillo de urgencias-. ¡Kingsley va a volver a caminar!<p>

-¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente

Harry sonrió y la besó en los labios.

-¡Eres increíble! –le dijo Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que salvo a Kingsley fue que tú intentaste desviar la maldición, eso redujo su efecto inmovilizante.

-No seas modesta –dijo Harry.

-Ven –dijo la chica, tomándolo de la mano-, tu ceja aún está sangrando, déjame curarte.

Harry asintió y siguió a Hermione hasta un cubículo limpio, donde había material de curación. La chica pasó los siguientes minutos, lavando, desinfectando y colocando un par de vendoletes en la ceja de Harry. El chico no protestó, al contrario se dejó curar, disfrutando de todas las atenciones de la sanadora más bella de San Mungo.

-Gracias, brujita –dijo Harry, dándole un beso en los labios

-De nada –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-Adelante –murmuró Hermione.

El sanador Mosby entró con paso apresurado.

-¡Hermione! Necesito hacerte un par de preguntas.

La chica asintió. Mosby iba a hablar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba sola ni mal acompañada.

-Sanador Mosby, permítame presentarle a Harry Potter, jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores –dijo la chica, señalando al ojiverde.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el sanador, extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío –dijo Harry estrechando la mano del sanador.

Mosby asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione.

-¿Es cierto que mientras yo atendía a Dean Thomas, tú atendiste a Kingsley?

-Sí

-¿Es cierto que Rodolphus Lestrang lanzó sobre él la maldición Immobile crura?

-Sí

-Todo el mundo comenta que le diste una poción y que gracias a eso, ahora puede caminar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Harry al ver el ataque intentó desviar la maldición y eso redujo su efecto inmovilizante. La poción fue solo un complemento.

-¿Has usado esa poción con más pacientes inválidos por dicha maldición?

-No –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-, afortunadamente nunca había tenido ningún paciente como Kingsley.

-¿Crees que funcione con un paciente que tiene muchos años inválido?

-Perdón –dijo Harry entrometiéndose un poco-. ¿Quién es ese paciente? No tenemos registro en el Ministerio de ningún otro mago víctima de esa maldición.

-Es sólo una suposición –dijo Mosby tratando de disimular lo más posible.

-Me alegro –dijo Hermione-, porque no creo que funcione nunca. Insisto que fue Harry el que logró que la maldición no dañara a Kingsley del todo. El resto del éxito obtenido, fue que actuamos a tiempo con la poción y los hechizos estimulantes, nada más. Usar la poción con un paciente que tiene años inválido, sería como intentar resucitar a un muerto.

Mosby asintió, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

-De cualquier modo –dijo Mosby-. ¿Podrías prestarme el libro donde viene la poción?

-Está en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero puedo darte la bibliografía.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

Hermione levantó su varita e hizo aparecer una tarjeta con la referencia.

-Listo –dijo la chica.

-Gracias –dijo Mosby, enseguida se despidió de los muchachos y salió del cubículo.

-Parece muy interesado –observó Hermione.

Harry asintió.

-Juraría que tiene un paciente con esa maldición –dijo la chica.

-No creo –dijo Harry-, te aseguro que no tenemos ningún registro de ningún mago con esa maldición en los últimos años. Es muy rara, sólo los magos más temibles y despiadados logran hacerla.

-Menos mal –dijo la chica

Harry miró el reloj de pared, eran cinco para las nueve.

-Si nos damos prisa, aún podemos llegar al concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth –dijo Harry.

-¡No! Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy muy cansada. Quiero descansar.

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro a manera de queja, también estaba cansado, pero quería ir, sin embargo, ya bastantes preocupaciones le había dado a Hermione, lo justo era que dejaran el concierto para otra ocasión.

-Tienes razón –dijo Harry

Hermione sonrió, pero enseguida se acordó que Ron esa tarde la había llamado "aburrida".

-Creo que debemos ir –dijo Hermione rápidamente, negándose a aceptar dicho adjetivo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto –dijo la chica-, finalmente todo está bien, Dean y los otros aurores están a salvo, Kingsley va a volver a caminar, y tú y yo estamos juntos.

Harry sonrió antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>Hola<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien_

_Creí que iba a terminar el año y yo sin poder actualizar. Me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero como les dije en el capítulo previo, tenía mucho trabajo y la verdad, quería escribir bien este capítulo, porque a pesar de no tener mucho de H&H, para mí es uno de los más importantes, ustedes ya se imaginarán por qué._

_Respecto a Rodolphus Lestrang, ni siquiera recuerdo si está vivo o muerto en los libros, pero para fines de este fanfic está vivo y en Azkaban, jajaja._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, críticas o sugerencias. Ya saben que siempre son bienvenidos y se agradecen infinitamente._

_Finalmente, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. Y por supuesto, también quiero desearlos un Feliz y próspero Año Nuevo, ojalá todos sus propósitos y anhelos se hagan realidad._

_¡Felicidades!_

_Liz_


End file.
